Crimson Heart36still not finished
by kkaayylliinn
Summary: These are chapters 3-6, of course im still writing. So, this isnt really up to chapter 6. Im working hard on writing the rest, its just that i have this song im writing and i have senior year right around the corner august 24 and i have alot of things.


_**Crimson Heart**_

**PREFACE**

**Trinity knew that when she entered her new high school, she would get caught up in all the gossip. While knowing that boys would get her in trouble, girls picking a fight with her, and teachers getting into her personal life. Troubles coming, and trinity is the target. **

**1. High School**

**"Trinity! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Said my mom from down the stairs. **

**"I'm coming mom!" I'm always in a rush whenever i need to get to school. It's my first time at Rondue High School. My Name is Trinity Chambers, Im a normal 16-year-old girl. I was born on February 14. As i rubbished through my closet on what to wear, I watched the other teenagers in my school ride on their bikes or walk to school. I envy them. This isn't their first day at RHS. **

**Once I found my long-sleeve midnight-blue shirt, I put it on with my jeans & my sneakers. I grabbed my book bag and ran down the stairs. **

**"Bye Mom! See 'ya at four!" I screamed runnning out the door. I grabbed my bike and rode to school. On the way to school i stopped by the Markin' Mini-Mart and grabbed some breakfast. I bought a cola & some barbecue chips. Once i saw the school, my face turned red as my nail polish. How embarrassing! Everyone was watching me as i parked my bike. I kept my head down just to be sure. I merely ran up the staircase to the main office. Nearly tripping on myself. Im known for being the BIGGEST CLUST. **

**"Hi Welcome To RHS. How may i help you?" Said a lady in a formal suite ready for business. She had a WELCOME! Smile on her face. From ear to ear.**

**"Um, yeah, Im Trinity Chambers. I'm the new transfer student."**

**"OH! Yes, here are your papers. You need to get your teachers to sign next to the class name. Here's a map of the school, incase you get lost. Don't worry; we've all been through it. And here is your copy of your classes."**

**"Oh, thanks. So i need to get **_**all **_**of my teachers to sign?" I said as i looked at the papers.**

**"Yes, all of them. When you've got all the papers signed, report back here and bring me all the papers."**

**"Ok, Bye, Thank you!" I said as i left the main office.**

**I spent the whole time before school, walking around and seeing if i could find my classes before i go to them, so i don't get lost on the way there. As i found my last class, the bell rang. "Time to go in" i thought. I hurried to homeroom, where i found were all boys, except for one girl. I learned her name was Pamela Andersons. She was a transfer student last year. Guess she got used to this place, since i saw her talking to one of the guys. His name was Brian Vagez. Most of the other guys were talking with each other. Me, well, i just sat down next to Pamela. Hard to say i can actually relate to her. I've always been stuck in a homeroom or a class that only had guys. I felt out of place. Uncomfortable. Pamela noticed me when called my name. When i said "Here!" and stood up-that's how Mr.G wants us to do it-everyone stared at me. What? Did i have dirt or something on my face? Did i have gum in my hair? No. Worse than that. The boys in the class kept looking at me once i sat down. As Pamela stated:**

**"Brian, look she's blushing! OMG! I so gotta tell Jen!" **

**2. Drama**

**First, i was stared at by half of the student body before school. Second, i was stared at by my homeroom "Buds". And Third, Worst of all, i was confronted by my worst fear. A Boy. His name is Jason Berns. He's 16 too and Tall.**

**"Hey, your the new girl right?"**

**"Um, Yeah. What about it?"**

**"Well i was thinking, maybe i can show you around school. You know, like escorting you to your classes and getting you to meet some of my friends."**

**"Well, I don't know. Maybe. If you have time i guess. But i don't want to be a bother--"**

**"Hey! It's no prob, just chill ok? I'll show you around. It won't hurt. Come on. Please?"**

**"Ok...If you're sure..." Blushing again. By the look on Jason's face, he was enjoying this time with me. I guess he just likes making girls nervous.**

**So Jason showed me around. We have Science and Phys. Ed. together. He's my partner in science. What a coincidence. I bet he bribed the teacher to let him sit next to me. Oh well. What's done is done. When Jason dropped me off at Drama Class, i was happy to see Pamela there. I guess she likes the Trauma. Wow. And she's a really good actor. She recited the complete scene of Romeo & Juliet Scene Five: Act Four. I stayed in my chair astonished by her acting, when i realized that i had started clapping. I was so embarrassed to see everyone look at me. Amazing what can happen in just a few scenes.**

**One of the girls acting on stage walked up to me. She introduces herself: "Hi, I'm Jaslen. Welcome to RHS. So how have you liked the school so far?" She looked friendly. Guess I might as well make friends with her. I'm probably not going to make a lot of friends here.**

"**Oh well, I met Jason. I think you know him. He seems really popular here. He gets along with everybody. Even the girls." I was curious to hear what she would say next.**

"**Uh, yeah, you could say that. But you wouldn't want to get mixed up with him. Unless you want a fight against the whole female students here." Surprisingly, she looked like she did something she didn't want to do. Like she was regretting something.**

"**What's the deal? He's just another guy here? Right? Why are the girls so hooked on HIM? Out of all the guys I've seen here, he looks exactly like the rest. I don't see a difference. Well, except his character, did you know he's so polite and nice?"**

**She lightly coughed. Seemed like she had another story on that.**

"**Well, he is. At first. But when you get to meet the person inside him, you regret everything. Talking to him, looking at him, and even meeting him in the first place." Did ****she ****do something she regrets? Something she wouldn't want the whole student body to know?**

"**What happens? When you meet the person inside him?"**

"**Let's just say, the person inside him, has met almost every girl here at RHS. Including this one girl, who wouldn't want to get mixed up with him again? Let's leave it at that."**

**As soon as she finished her sentence, they called her up. Her red curls jumping up and down as she ran on stage.**

**Her words echoed in m head. What? Is he like the most dated guy in school? Is he a whore? What? Curiosity was eating me alive. I had to find out.**

**When the bell rang to go to the next class, Algebra 2 for me, I found him waiting for me outside the door. He caught me on my way out. I tried to run past him, and not attract his attention, but he saw my purple highlights. Damn the day I got those. **

"**Hey, where you going? Don't you want me to walk you to your next class?"**

"**Oh, hi Jason, I didn't see you there, I thought you would've been bothered to walk me to class."**

"**Nah, like I said before, its no bother to ****me****. Who do have next?"**

"**Um, hold on, my schedule says I have… next."**

"**Oh, cool, my friend Karina has that class next too."**

**Great, one of his "Girl Friends." Just what I needed. **

"**I'll even introduce you to her." He said this in the sweetest tone ever. As if his "Friend" were his sister.**

"**Ok, let's go then."**

**3. Unexpected**

"**So you and Karina know each other pretty well."**

"**Yeah, since 10th grade. Best Buds ever since."**

"**Really? So, I guess you know most of the girls in school pretty well too, huh?"**

"**Uh, yeah, I guess. You know, I've taken them out on dates and stuff before. But its casual." Hmmm…how am I supposed to figure out what Jaslen meant, when he's acting all innocent? But if I just blurt it out, I might seem mean and unattractive. **

"**So, how man girls have you taken out on "dates"?"**

"**Like I think all the girls here at RHS. Except one lovely girl."**

"**Who?"**

"**Are you really asking that question?"**

"**OH! You're talking about me…right?"**

"**Um, yeah. So how about Friday? 8 o'clock?"**

"**Ummmm, sure."**

"**Well, here's your class. Bye now." He kissed me lightly on my cheek. And I guess I turned red as a tomato because he was slightly laughing when he left.**

**When I went inside the class, there was a seat next to a boy, I guessed is name was John, cause his other friend, Mark, was calling him that. Another seat was open next to a girl. Her name was Karina Lemmings. Amazing. I it next to everyone Jason knows. I wasn't going to take the seat next to John. He's a guy. I mean come on. Does that spell desperate all over my face? **

**I gave Mr. Varner my papers, and sat down next to Karina.**

"**Hi, you must be Karina. Jason told me about you. He said you two are great friends. And that you'd have this class with me."**

"**Oh hey! Yeah, so you finally met Jason. Amazing. He got to you before 3****rd**** period. Nice Jason." Was she talking to me or to herself?**

"**So, is Mr. Varner nice? I hear he's kinda strict on homework."**

"**Not really, h let go of that last year. He thought he was being too hard on us. LOL. So, you name is Trinity right?"**

"**Yeah, how is it hat EVERYONE knows my name?"**

"**Well, guess what kid, your first page news! You're the most known person in this school right now. Amazing, even when Jason and I were hooked up, we weren't even close to being THIS popular."**

"**You and Jason? You two went out? Wow, amazing you two can get along so well."**

"**Maybe its cause we got to know each other, I mean ****really**** know each other." She smiled a coy smile. The type of smile you give someone you trying to attract. Did Jason and Karina…do it? I mean, actually do it? **

"**Did you two…?"**

"**OH! No, no, no! Don't worry; we didn't do anything you wouldn't do. We're responsible."**

"**Ok…But I wasn't worrying."**

"**Really? Sounded like you were. Like you had an interest---"**

"**Good Morning class!" Mr. Varner interrupted. I can tell she was about to think I had an interest in Jason. I don't. Class started then, and we couldn't get another chance to talk. After class, Karina asked if I wanted to meet some girls she thought I would get along with. I said sure. She took me to my next class, p.e. at the gym, we walked toward a group of 5 girls. All wearing black. Obviously, disobeying school rules. Karina announced herself, and did I weird sign with her hand. She told it was for them to know who she was. Everyone here has a different sign. First, was Omi, im guessing the leader of the group since she was the only one talking. Second was Roni, she's co-leader. Then, Bunny, and then Jaci, and Lyn. These were the head. The royalty of the school. They were our queens and princesses. As Karina had explained on the way here. She said they were going to be a lot of help if I wanted to fit in. **

"**What is this you've brought to me Karina?" Omi stated. Obviously the Queen. **

"**She's Trinity, the **_**new**_** girl."**

"**And what do you expect me to **_**do with **_**her**_**?"**_

"**Well, I was thinking maybe you could train her?" She pleaded.**

"**Hmm…We'll think about it." Omi said this in the flattest tone ever. She then walked away, and ordered the other girls to follow. **

"**What was **_**that**_** about?!" I asked Karina.**

"**Well, that was me buying you a ticket to royalty in this school." She smiled. "You know, you might be the first girl to ever be new, and get in on her first week here." **

"**Huh?" I said, I was confused.**

"**Well, rumor has it; they've got their own 'club'. And you gotta be real special to get in. They don't just let **_**anyone**_** in their club."**

"**Well, why is it so important to be **_**in**_** the club anyway?"**

"**Don't you get it? Their royalty. If you get in, that's your ticket to freedom. The teachers and staff here literally **_**admire**_** them. Its like they **_**own**_** the school. Any ways, their super rich. And their the only rich people here."**

"**So?"**

"**So, their different. Completely different Trin, their like, weirdoes. Don't tell them I said that. Its like their witches or something. I bet their **_**vampires**_**!" **

"**Sure they are. I wouldn't bet on it though."**

"**Trin, you could get in. and you could figure out what they **_**are**_**."**

"**Oh! So, im like a spy?"**

"**In a way, yes. But you cant tell anybody. They'll tell on us to **_**them**_**."**

**That second I knew who she was talking about. But, was I really going to be a spy for her? Get her the dirt she needs? Im going to have to think about this. **

"**By the way, what are they called?"**

"**Oh! I almost forgot that. Their called, 'The Charms." Weird name yeah, but they've got a reason why. And I wanna know."**

"**O-kay."**

"**And they've got some weird way of telling each other stuff. Like, once when I was in a class with them, Omi, she told Roni something, and she didn't even move her lips, she just looked at her. And Roni nodded. Its like they have telepathy! Its so weird."**

"**Well, I'll go home now. Im not feeling so well."**

"**You ok?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Want me to drive you home?"**

"**Nah, im ok, see ya tomorrow."**

"**Bye!"**

**As I drove home, I passed a fish and chips restaurant. I thought about eating a little. **

7


End file.
